The Sickness
by WincestSounds
Summary: Daikeru, Yaoi MM relationship Davis got sick and TK got depressed, TK's thinks on it in the end, after everything is over...


The Sickness

By:KaKaVegeGurl

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

Digimon, yes this one's been expected for a while and finally I've had the time to type it up on the computer... So, Davis got sick and TK got depressed, these are TK's thoughts in the end, after everything is over... This is a one-shot but I guess you'll see it up a lot no matter what, lol, I might change it sometimes so... Oh well, anyway on with the story right?! Please review and I hope everyone enjoys this one!

~KaKaVegeGurl

TheSicknessTheSicknessTheSicknessTheSicknessTheSicknessTheSicknessTheSicknessTheSickness

I stayed out of school for weeks... After that day. Thinking, sleeping, or sometimes just moping around, my mom complained a lot and told me that I should go see my brother sometimes. Or just get out some more, get girlfriends, play games or hang out...

I still cry... Sometimes... Even after years of being able to get over it. I'm twenty years old; I'm not a kid any more. And I still can't help but cry sometimes...Or maybe even all of the time...

He was always such a happy boy... Make me feel older than him... Calling him a boy; that is... He never liked that. He always wanted to be a man... And he tried to change my depression towards him. He didn't care much for it in the end though.

I remember everything about him... His coconut brown eyes, his beautiful mahogany red hair, his smile, his lips. His unusual glare at me when things grew silent... And after I remember that... I remember The Sickness... It happened out of nowhere...

One day he was sick, and he never came back to school, for weeks as I recall... Well... He came back once... Then he just got sick again and he had to stay home once more after that... He was like that for three years straight... Fighting the sickness... Trying to live... And then it just happened...

Like he had given up or something... Like he didn't care... Maybe it was from all of the pain he had gone through... I remember the heart monitor was loud, so loud, it was all I could think about at the time... I remember it all too well now... I cried and cried and just couldn't stop.

Both Tai and Matt where there for my comfort... But they had always there for me before... Tai also cries a lot now... He cried more than I did that night... Davis was, after all, the closest thing Tai had to a brother, the closest thing... And then he was taken away from him... Just... Like... That...

IRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRemember

The bell had went off no longer then 5 minutes ago, kids spilling out of the school and into the road as they all left the exhaustion of school behind their feet, peers of different kinds flocked out and onto buses or just stopped for a while to talk to some of their friends, the wind blowing soothingly through the trees and ruffling up the small hairs of students, the sun was shining proudly and there were large puffy white clouds all around in the bright blue sky, such a lovely day.

Davis was walking calmly down the sidewalk, one hand in his pocket and the other at his side, his Reddish mahogany hair playing oddly with the sun, the goggles atop his head holding down his bangs, his bright eyes sparkling handsomely as he slowly turned to the sound of his name being called, "Hey Tai!"

The much older digidestined ran up to him and pulled him into a hug, his hair now high and wide, weird as it was, he was still the same person, the same beautiful brown eyes, the same dark tan skin, the same light sense of humor, "Hey there kido! I was wondering if you had heard me."

"Oh I heard you all right!" Davis smiled widely hugging Tai back, his own tan skin mixing with his 'clone's', he pulled back suddenly and looked around, thinking of a good question used to strike up some conversation between the two of them, "So what's up?"

"Not much, I'm so glad school's out, whoa!" Tai turned around and chuckled when he saw the young blondie standing behind him without a hint of humor across his board, pale-like expression, "Oh hey TK, didn't see you there!"

"Of course you didn't... You stepped on me." Matt's younger brother... He was a bit more mature than the two 'twins' yet he was younger then both of them, his strikingly beautiful blue eyes were those that had captured a million young girl's hearts, along with the sum of many, many men, "Would you two mind... I'd like to get home... You're in the way..."

Davis chuckled and jabbed TK in the ribs, ruffling his hair and letting go of Tai as they both backed out of the way for the 'prince' to pass on his red carpet, "Yeah, whatever TS, I'm sure you can find your way home without the both of us, hey, come to think of it, why don't you go ride with your brother..."

IRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRemember

I remember jumping in the car with Matt and Tai, my brother had extended me a ride and I really didn't want to refuse his generous offer... I was on my way home and both Tai and Matt were on their way to work for the rest of their day...

So they let me off outside my house and I walked in around four o'clock... Mom wasn't there but she had pinned a letter to my bedroom door, it told me that she had to stay at work for a few extra hours and that she would be home around seven or eight...

So, as a good boy would do, I stayed home... But around about five forty that night, some hour and a half after I had read Mom's letter... I would receive an unusual phone call... One that I would never forget... One that I COULD never forget...

IRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRemember

TK looked up as the phone rang loudly down the hall, his eyes wide and his hands laid pressingly down on his bed; wrinkling the blanket sheet below him as the one over his body slipped down and stopped at his waist, exposing his black t-shirt and his striped boxers, his hair was beating in the dark as his body shook in fear, he sighed relieved that it was only the phone outside of his room, his blinds were down and all of the lights in the house were off, slowly he stood up, walking down the hallway and picked up the receiver, "Yes? Hello, this is TK Takaishi..."

"TK! Oh God, I'm so glad I caught you in time! Please! Please TK! Come over to Davis' house right away!"

TK stared at the phone in shock, he was just about to reply with he heard the phone hang up, "Hmm... That was weird..."

IRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRemember

From what I can recall... I think it was... Yolie that was on the other line, I can't remember too well though... She did hang up pretty quickly though, and, after all, it has been a long time since then...

... But I do recollect feeling slightly panicky, I remember that much all too well... So after I had hung up the phone I decided to get my car keys, lock up the house, and get to Davis' ASAP... What ever it was that was hanging about... So I spent at a good sixty miles ph driving, not even running a red light or missing on single stop sign... It was like the oddest thing... All lights were green...

I was only five miles over the speed limit anyway, what can I say? So driving there went all good, I was shaking the entire time.. What was going on? Was it Jun or Davis or one of their parents that was hurt? Was anyone hurt? Were they all just playing some sort of joke on me?

IRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRemember

It was Cody, who had answered the door, he slowly moved out of the way for passage, his expression sad and his eyes cast downward, now saying a thing and then motioning for TK to come inside.

TK looked down at Cody and watched the little boy turn around and walk off, he looked around the room as he slowly closed the door and made his way over to his brother, the room was silent and dead, even though there was clearly plenty of life around, but the air had no love to it, it was heavy and stuffy, an uncomfortable feeling, "Hey Matt..." He whispered, not wanting to catch too much attention or bother any others, "What's-Umm-What's going on?"

Matt slowly looked TK in the eyes, he didn't say anything, slowly turning around and climbing up into Tai's arm, his eyes looking glassy.

It was only Jun who had finally said something though, pulling TK aside and quickly dragging him into another room.

The walls were painted grey and the sound of a light beeping filled TK's ears, he looked around at the two doctors working frantically, a few nurses by their sides, Davis' mom was sitting by a bed with her hands around another's and her eyes closed tight, her cheeks were wet with tears. Slowly and unsurely, TK turned back to Jun with question in his eyes, his mouth was slightly ajar and finally he decided to ask, "What's-"

"They said he was dying..." Jun had finally spurted out, before another word could roll off TK's tongue, she was clearly not as happy as she usually should be, her expression was sad and her eyes were red and puffy with dampness, her t-shirt sleeves were soaked.

IRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRemember

Jun had cried since she had first found Davis... She had found him in the Odaiba park... I think he had had some sort of problem... I remember the story Davis had told me was sad... He said that all he could remember was a sort of 'sharp sting' in his heart...

He was looking around and resting in the park... When all of the sudden he collapsed to the ground in this pain... He kept throwing up blood... And he couldn't stop... That was pretty close to the time I had gotten home... Jun had told me that that had brought him home and he started kicking around or something like that... A seizure perhaps?

I was scared; I was in shock... I was just finally getting to be friends with Davis and now this was happening? I asked myself a million times, "What if Davis does die?", "What am I gonna do?" ... Now I see that the time I spent with him... Could've been a lot better...

I was at a loss for words when Jun had told me that Davis was dying... I felt like I was dying... I didn't want to hear it all... But I did...

IRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRemember

TK turned back with a gasp, Davis was laid on the bed, his face slightly paled and his eyes closed, his eyebrows were up carelessly and his lips held no happiness, his t-shirt, which was suppose to be white, was stained with blood and his hands were balled in weak fists, "What-" TK looked back at Jun and frowned, he felt his eyes fill up with tears and his voice came out light and flailed, "What happened to him, J-Jun?"

Jun sighed, her breathing wavered and then she shivered and rubbed his shoulders, "W-We're not sure... But.... He's dying... That's what they said... TK... I-I found him in the park... With his h-head in his hands, O-on his knees... He was bleeding so badly... Oh God..."

TK thought for a moment, his tears now spilling down his cheeks as he looked back at the bed again, "What..." He then looked at Jun as she laid her head against his chest, "Jun... I-I'm so sorry..." He wrapped his arms around her for comfort, he wasn't sure weather it was comfort for her or for him.

IRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRemember

I still can't remember much after that... I think I had fallen asleep in Jun's room... And she had taken me home the next day... I stayed out of school for a few days after that... I just wanted to be alone, and I couldn't drag myself out of my room to do anything but drink or go to the bathroom... I didn't want to see anyone, so I didn't... Even though Matt came over every other day... Just to make sure I was doing all right...

School, after I thought I was okay, was terrible... I couldn't concentrate at all on my homework... And I began getting bad grades... I hardly ate at lunch... And I had to go home a lot because I couldn't stop crying... I was always sleeping... Or just walking around talking to myself...

I didn't go outside much either... Only, really, to go to school... I skipped gym class because I didn't feel like joining in any of the activities... So I sort of just poisoned myself with depression... I was turning into what Matt use to be... Until Tai came along and brightened him up...

Only my 'Tai'... Was sick in bed... And dying from some new, rare, untreatable, illness... And I couldn't do anything about it... He wasn't avaliable to help brighten me up...

IRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRemember

"TK Takaishi!"

The voice dug in his ears and cracked into his mind, TK sat up in shock and looked around, "S-Sorry?" His eyes stopped at the front of the classroom where his teacher sat at his desk staring darkly at him, and then TK knew what he had done, "Oh..." He sat up and cleared his voice, placing his hands on the desk and looked out the window beside him.

Kari turned to him, her eyes wide and sparkly, "You can go and see Davis today, TK... It would cheer you up wouldn't it?"

TK looked at her and he felt it coming on again, he placed his head in his hands and started to cry, the tears spoiling on his paper.

IRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRemember

I don't know why she had suggested I go and see Davis... She knew how much better it would make me feel if I just went and saw him, be able to watch him and talk to him maybe, I guess it could've cleared my mind up a bunch...

Tai was the one that usually went off to see Davis... He did it every day after school, Tai didn't really want to be away from Davis for too long, or he would begin to worry... Davis was usually asleep when Tai came to see him though, only was it sometimes, rarely, that he was awake, what they talked about? I have no clue... But Tai was always happy when he went off to see how Davis was doing...

And the day when I came over... It was like he was waiting to see me... Davis was awake and ready to talk to me...

IRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRemember

TK stood for a second, ready to open to door at any time, it was two minutes later when Jun walked over and did it for him.

"I'm sure he'll be really glad to see you, TK, enjoy your time with him..."

TK smiled sweetly to Jun and finally walked in, he looked around the room and set his eyes on Davis, the beautiful vision before him, one he would never forget, The bright and puffy Mahogany red hair, the large brown orbs staring at him happily, Davis' wide smile was enough to make TK forget all of his troubles, even though his skin was just a bit lighter, he was still as breath taking as before

TK smiled back warmly and walked over to the bed where Davis lay, he sat down in a nice comfy chair, he stared at Davis and Davis stared back at him.

And he spoke, a soft voice but still with the usual roughness TK was use to, "Hey TA..." He looked sad suddenly, and then smiled softly, turning his head lightly and looking outside at the trees as he took a deep breath.

TK blinked a few times as his eyes filled up with tears and he began to cry, "H-Hello Davis..."

"Why are you crying?" Davis now stared at TK, he felt his own tears coming up a bit, then he slowly reached a hand up and softly touched TK's cheek with his fingers, "TF?"

TK slowly opened his eyes and looked at Davis, he couldn't help but lightly push into the warmth that Davis' hand created for him, now forcing Davis' entire hand to touch his cheek, "I'm just a little scared... I guess..."

"Why?" Such a simple question, Davis was trying his hardest to be short on words, it took so much out of him, he stopped and slowly dropped his hand back on the bed, looking down at the cords tapped into his skin, "So... How is school going?"

TK breathed in a little and stared at Davis still, his hands in his lap and his eyebrow light in worry, "Well... Umm... It's okay... I guess... I mean, things aren't the same without you there... It's a little quiet... In the classroom..."

Davis smiled weakly and then shifted a little under the covers, "I'll come back... You know I will, TF... I'm gonna try..."

TK couldn't help it anymore, he busted into a light cry, laying his head on Davis' shoulder and griping the blanket sheets tight in his hands.

Davis frowned slightly and placed a hand on TK's shoulder for comfort, hoping that it'd make the young Digidestined feel a little bit better, "It'll be okay, TJ... Don't worry about it, okay? I'm strong, I can do it... If I can't make it no one can..."

TK slowly pulled away and stared up at Davis, wiping his tears away and smiling weakly, "You're right... You'll make it, I know you will, Davis..."

IRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRemember

I can't remember much of what happened after that either... Like I said before, Everything's a little foggy... I think I left a few hours after, my mom was already home so I had to explain to her where I had been and why I had been there...

I came to visit Davis quite a few more times... He was always awake waiting for me to arrive... And of course Tai was always there when I wasn't... But I didn't get to see Tai as much as I usually did... He was turning out like I was... We both didn't really want to see anyone but Davis...

Matt, however, was alright... He tried to take it easy... And he was always there for Tai when he needed him...

The next thing after me seeing Davis, was when he finally DID come back to school... It was four months later, in may... Tai had drove him to school... His doctors said that if he went back to school... Davis would be alright... And they promised...

IRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRemember

TK looked up as the classroom door opened and Davis walked in, he was wearing his usual, and TK couldn't help but notice the large goggles on his forehead, yep, those were a familiar sight to see, "What's he-?"

Kari also looked up.

"Hello Davis." The teacher said with a smile.

Davis walked up to the teacher as soon as he shut the door, handing her a slip, his step had a bit of a bounce to it and then moving to sit in his old seat, he set down his stuff and straightened his back, smiling and sending a glance towards TK.

IRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRemember

He looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes, I felt good, finally, Davis was back in school, and he was looking well, he acted like nothing had happened, and he was back on the soccer team...

So... Basically, when he walked into the room... I was taken a bit back... I thought I was in a dream, I couldn't believe it. Even though I enjoyed his company...

He only stayed in school, however, for three weeks, and then he got sick again, I, being in Davis' first period class as well, was frightened when he was absent, so I checked myself out and drove to Jun's house...

He wasn't well, and he was, once again, fighting The Sickness...

IRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRemember

TK pushed the door opened in a hurry and an unsatisfied shock, he frowned when he saw Davis sitting on the bed, eating, and looking up at him with a much related shock.

"D-Davis...?" He spoke, slowly closing the door and walking over to the other boy, sitting down in a chair and watching Davis in worry, his eyes were beginning to get teary when Davis finally spoke.

"Hello, TI. What are you doing here?" Davis smiled and now sat back to stare at the Blond boy before him.

TK frowned and looked at Davis' hands, his mouth ajar for a moment and then he swallowed and spoke as calmly as he could, "You were absent today in class, Davis... Is something wrong?"

"Oh I'm okay now..." Davis began as he watched TK and then fumbled a little, "I just got a little sick again, that's all... But the doctor says that I should try to take it more slowly, and maybe I'll be back in school next year..."

TK gasped and looked at Davis, his eyes wide as a tear fell down his cheek, his hand now touching with Davis', "Wha-... A little sick? ... What happened...? Davis..."

Davis still smiled, "I'll be alright, TD... I said not to worry about me... I'm thirteen after all, I'm not your little brother or anything..."

TK sighed, laying his head in his hands and then looked up at Davis, his hands now supporting his chin, "Okay... I'll try not to worry so much... You take care though, Davis... And I mean it... Be careful..."

Davis chuckled, slowly leaning over and kissing TK on the lips, he pulled away a few minutes later and just stared at the other Digidestined.

"I'll come over tomorrow, okay..." TK began, kissing Davis back and smiling sweetly, "You take care until then..."

Davis watched as TK stood up and slowly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, "Okay... TH..."

IRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRemember

He looked alright... I really thought he was going to be okay, after all he did say he was going to be just fine... He told me that all of the time and I checked on him the next day... He looked okay to me then too.

Much after that's a bit fuzzy... I can't really remember the bigger things... Davis and I had and eye contact relationship... We didn't need what others had... And we really didn't care anyway...

I came over a few times every week, I checked on him all of the time I could... He was always doing the same thing every time... But he didn't go back to school the next year... Nor would he go back the very year after that...

He just would keep on getting sick... He'd seem okay one day, and then it's all go bad again... Then he'd be okay... Much to tell you, he always said that he felt sick... And, for sure, he was right...

We all were sixteen... And it was that year, early in March... I was in eleventh grade... And it happened on the fifth of that very month... I had just checked on him no less than two hours ago...

IRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRemember

TK opened the door to his room; slowly walking in and setting his stuff down by his desk, he turned on the light and smiled at the unfinished puzzle that he had just started that very morning.

"Guess I can find something to do with this then..." He sat down and began slightly spreading out the pieces, flipping them over to see the colored sides and trying to find out where he had left off at, he finally smiled when he began finding pieces and putting them in there rightful places, he looked up as the phone began to ring and he stared down the hall at it from where he now sat on his bed.

He frowned, standing up and looking down at his puzzle, he sighed and left it to rest, as he walked over and picked the receiver up, pulling it close to his ear and spoke, "H-Hello, this is TK Takaishi..."

"TK... C-Could you please come over..."

IRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRemember

It was Jun on the other line... So I knew exactly where to go, I didn't know what was going on this time either... But I was sure it had to be bad... Something REALLY bad.... But I had never pictured it to be as bad as it really was...

I remember that on my way there... I hit every red light... It was, in fact, very odd... Like something seemed to be trying to tell me not to go... Telling me that I didn't see what I was going to see...

But I needed to see... I needed to know...

IRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRemember

TK walked into the house, his eyes slowly looking up at Jun, who was standing before him, only a few feet away, with her head in her hands, and her tears spilling from her closed eyes. He walked up to her in confusion, "Jun..."

"Oh god, TK... I'm-I'm so sorry..." Jun looked up at TK and handed him something, "I'm so sorry.. Pl-please..."

TK looked down at the goggles in his hands and then slowly looked back up to Jun, "... No..." He said in a light whisper.

He was then led by her down the hall, pulling on his sleeve and brought him up to a door and forced him in with a light push.

The room's walls were white, no one seemed to be around, except for... TK now stared at the bed, the air caught in his throat and his eyes welled up with tears, he slowly walked over and stood in front of the bed, "No... Oh-Oh god... No..."

IRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRemember

I remember walking up to him and looking upon him... His face was so pale, not much like I had remembered it as before; now it was white... Like snow... And his cheeks, I remember, were so soft and smooth, I had kissed him, and the touch was so cold it sent shivers down my spine...

I cried in silence for about ten minutes, wiping my tears away and then crying again... I did this continuously... Until I thought I had no more tears to cry... And then...

And then I heard a loud scream coming from down the hall, it echoed on the walls like a lion's roar... It seemed that Tai had just shown up... And, I guess, had just found out about Davis' passing...

IRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRemember

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

TK looked up in shock as he heard a loud yelling coming from down the hall, "H-Huh?"

The door was thrown opened and Tai stood at it, his over shirt was torn in some places and his muscle shirt was pulled up, exposing a nice six pack, he had Joe holding onto his waist and Izzy holding his arms in a lock position, "No... No... No... NO!"

TK stared at Tai and then looked back at Davis, "Tai... I'm so sorry..."

Tai, angry as he was, kicked Joe away and tore Izzy off his shoulders and threw him to the side, "NO! ... He... He can't... No! Davis!..." Tears were pouring down his cheeks as he looked at the bed, he ran up to it, climbing on it and began to shake Davis, "NOOO! NO! He can't! Why?! WHY!? WHY? Why?"

TK turned away and started crying again, not being able to watch it and he looked up to see Joe and Izzy.

Tai was shaking Davis and hitting him, he over shirt now hanging over on one shoulder, exposing his left, "No! Wake up! Wake up! No! DAVIS!... Davis..." He collapsed on the body, laying his head on Davis' shoulder and cried.

TK now looked at Tai, frowning as he walked over to him and placed a hand on Tai's shoulder, "I'm... I'm sorry... Tai..." He reached up, handing Tai his goggles ans looked down at Davis' face.

IRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRemember

Tai didn't take in the least easy... He cried all night and he cried all the next day... Refusing to get away from Davis, he also had to hit a few people... Just to stay there... Or maybe it was just to get the frustration out...

Me, Tai, Jun and Matt get together every year... On March 5th... Just to play a few games of soccer and see an unmistakable grave... Obviously... That was the day that Davis had died... The day we'll all never forget...

As for Davis' mom and dad? ... They moved out of the country two months ago... And Jun... She's... Well... She's with me, she's also going to have a baby girl in four months, and we're getting married in two weeks...

I like to remember the last time I saw him... It was on the day of the burial... That was also the day Jun and I had gotten together... It was sunny outside... Even though I didn't feel as bright...

I had written a poem for Davis... It was one that he had asked me to write for him... He had requested it before he was even sick however... And I had finally turned and wrote it two days after he had died...

IRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRemember

TK looked up when he heard someone sit beside him, he peaked over to see a white tuxedo and chuckled a bit, "Oh, hey Tai..."

Tai smiled looking down at TK, it was the most forced smile TK had ever seen, "Hey TK... Are you okay?"

TK sighed, smiling widely as Jun walked into the room, "Yeah... I'm okay... I should be asking you that question... How are you? Tai?"

"I don't think I can take this anymore..." Tai frowned and looked down at the floor, "TK... It's so hard for me... You know... Davis was the closest thing I had... And now he's gone..."

TK breathed in deeply, "I know, Tai..." He placed a hand on Tai's shoulder and smiled briefly as Jun now sat beside him.

"Hey you two..."

Tai looked up and smiled as well when he saw Jun, "Oh, hey Jun... Why aren't you chasing after Matt?"

Jun smiled sweetly, giggling lightly but stopped so she wouldn't start crying, "Well... Davis' last advice to me was to look for the one that was truly meant for me... So now... I'm on a mission... And I don't think chasing after Matt is going to help me..."

TK smiled and sat up straight, "That's good advice..."

"–Last things you wish to say?"

TK slowly stood up, walking over to a stand, he sighed and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, unfolding it and held it before his eyes, "This is a poem... That Davis had asked me to write for him... I didn't really get the chance to read it to him... But I'll read it now...

"This is the way to live

I've had such a great time

All my heart I'd give

To see it all again, I wouldn't mind

"I'm not afraid of the dark

I'm not afraid of the light

I'm not afraid of a bark

I'm not afraid of a bite

"All of my friends and family

The love they've shared 

The memories they've given me

The way they cared

"I'm not afraid of life

I'm not afraid of change

I'm not afraid to die

I'm not afraid of age

"The life I've lived is mine

Filled with all it's gold

My life is fine

Memories new and memories old

"I'm not afraid to fight

I'm not afraid to fall

I'm not afraid of night

I'm not afraid at all..."

IRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRemember

Tai said that the poem was the most depressing thing he had ever heard... I still can't believe I waited so long to finally write that poem... I read it to him every year that we go to visit his grave...

I try my hardest to remember all of the times that he wasn't sick... Like the battles in the Digital World... Or other times at school... His soccer tournaments... It's really funny because now Jun has this thing where she refuses to call me TK... It's always TF, TG, TH, TJ, TA, TR, TY, or my favorite... TS...

Well... The only other special memory that comes to my mind is what happened two months after Davis had died... They say spirits appear in winds above mountains... Well... Davis was in the Digital World with me... I came by myself...

IRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRememberIRemember

TK smiled widely as he stood up, he looked down below his feet, all the way down at the spring that lay hundreds of feet down, the clouds lightly smothering his view of the tree tops, the sun shown high and bright in the sky and the weather was perfect, not too cold, and not too hot, everything was perfect, the wind blowing through the strands of TK's hair, "Oh gosh... It's very beautiful up here..." He glanced over at a green flag near his feet, he then stared at it for a moment; reading it and then chuckled, smiling widely, "That's very weird..."

On the flag, however, it read: "The Crest of Courage and Friendship... Davis Motomiya."

TK then looked up into the sky, just in time to watch a feather soar by with the wind, it's Mahogany red colors seemed to reflect a resemblance that hit TK like a wave of obvious, he smiled as the feather turned with the wind and whirled around him a few times, then flying off quickly into the bright blue sky.

  
  


KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

The End.... I hope you enjoyed it! ^.~

~KaKaVegeGurl


End file.
